


Too High

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, That's what Ruki gets when he decides to make coffee instead of going at Starbucks, Uruha is a romantic idiot, short people problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: One fine morning, Ruki wanted to make coffee but found that he couldn't reach it.





	Too High

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this because I need Uruki fluff and PsychoKillerWolf is sad after reading a certain fic. I hope you guys will like it ^^

Ruki entered the kitchen, ready to have some nice hot coffee that would wake him up and fill him with enough energy - until he downed a second cup...and a third.  
  
However, when he opened the cupboard, he noticed that his beloved coffee was higher than it usually was. Puzzled, he raised an eyebrow. He was absolutely certain that he had not put it there, but he stretched with his arm raised.  
  
Only to find that he couldn't reach it.  
  
The confirmation that he hadn't been the one to leave it there was totally eclipsed by the fact that he couldn't grab hold of it now that it was on a higher shelf. Pouting he looked at his black mug with the word 'diva' on it in sparkling gold letters. He really needed his coffee; he could just use one of the chairs, get on it, grab the coveted beans, and no one would know.  
  
But right at that moment Uruha walked in.  
  
"Hey," he said rubbing his eye.  
  
Ruki hummed, too bothered by the fact that the other had showed up before he could execute his plan. He was sure the guitarist had left the coffee up there in his carelessness and absentmindedness. The tall idiot barely even drank coffee!  
  
"I usually find you on your first cup of coffee when I get out of the shower," Uruha carried on, apparently not noticing the other's annoyance.  
  
The blonde scoffed and crossed his arms. "I decided not to have any today," he lied with an arrogant tone. "Too much caffeine isn't good for you."  
  
Uruha chuckled and stepped closer to him. "Smoking isn't good for you either but I don't see you quitting," he said half jokingly half sadly.  
  
The vocalist merely pouted again and looked the other way, arms still crossed over his chest. From the corner of his eye he saw Uruha's gaze fall on the open cupboard - shit, that was enough to prove his actual intentions.  
  
Uruha smirked. "Are you sure you didn't want to have coffee?" he asked teasingly.  
  
The blonde didn't even reply to him, but that obviously did not stop the guitarist. He walked up to his shorter lover and whispered in his ear, "Couldn't my poor little chibi reach it?"  
  
Ruki's head turned to him so quickly it almost snapped. He shot Uruha a venomous look. "Are you calling me short?"  
  
Uruha shrugged, that stupid (sexy) smirk still on his stupid (beautiful) face. "I didn't say anything," he replied with feigned innocence.  
  
"You left it there on purpose!" Ruki punched him on the arm with enough force to make him drop the act, say 'oww' and rub the area.  
  
If they were in a different situation, Ruki would have stroked his hair and kissed him softly. But the man he loved had wounded his pride, practically humiliated him. What had he done to deserve such treatment?  
  
"Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice barely audible. He felt so small at that moment, and not just because he was shorter.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you would ask for my help," the other answered, sounding so hurt that it only served to make Ruki feel even worse. "You're so independent and capable of anything; but I want you to remember that I'm always here for you and you don't have to carry everything by yourself."  
  
Ruki looked at him; he looked sad and a little awkward but also full of love and understanding. The vocalist was torn between crying and falling into his arms. He appreciated the gesture and the meaning behind it even though it had hurt him and he had ruined everything in the end.  
  
He reached out and caressed Uruha where he had hit him earlier. "I just don't want to burden others with my problems," he explained softly. "And I like doing things by myself, feeling creative or simply useful. But you're the first person I would turn to if I needed help or comfort, I hope you know that. I love you."  
  
Uruha looked at him like a kicked puppy. "You do?"  
  
"Of course I do, you stupid green man."  
  
And then Uruha was smiling brighter than the sun, and Ruki was smiling too, feeling loved and at peace. "I love you too."  
  
"Then kiss me~"  
  
Uruha was more than happy to oblige, wrapping his strong thin arms around the other and kissing him tenderly. Ruki melted at the sweetness of their liplock and at how well he fitted in the taller man's embrace. After so long he could still feel butterflies in his stomach because of the guitarist.  
  
When they broke the kiss, still holding each other, Ruki asked with a smile, "Could you get me the coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop with the 'green man' thing? Probably not :3


End file.
